Uiger
|image1= |caption1= |location= , |coordinates=41°N, 85°E |info= }} The Uiger (or Uyghur, also Uigur) civilization is claimed to be the primary colony of Mu. It was developed by some of the most ancient of Turkish tribes in the , which formerly inhabited a part of Chinese Tartary, . The Mu connection (1851-1936) claimed he had found evidence of the lost civilisation of Mu. Churchward believed that the primary colony of Mu was the Great Uyghur Empire with being its ancient capital. The civilisation was supposedly at its height around 15,000 BCE occupying what is now the . The Uyghur today live primarily in the Xinjiang Uyghur, an autonomous region of China. Gobi Desert (1874-1942) published a commentary in 1937, based on Blavatsky’s , describing the as an “enormous tract of country, most of it desert waste,” was once fertile and lush with cities, and that it was here one would “find the seat from which we came as a racial stock,” referring to the “Fifth Root Race.” described the fifth as such: :"The Aryan races, for instance, now varying from dark brown, almost black, red-brown-yellow, down to the whitest creamy colour, are yet all of one and the same stock – the Fifth Root-Race – and spring from one single progenitor, … who is said to have lived over 18,000,000 years ago, and also 850,000 years ago – at the time of the sinking of the last remnants of the great continent of Atlantis." The Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) also describe the Progenitors of the Humans as tall white, blonde, blue-eyed beings, whom Lacerta refers to as the Illojim. Illojim refers to both the Eloheem and their brethren, the Anunnaki. Advanced civilization Many ancient cities are said to have existed at the time of Atlantis and Rama in the Uiger civilization of the Gobi Desert. Though the Gobi is now a parched land-licked desert, these cities were ocean ports. Edgar Cayce once said that elevators would be discovered in a lost city in the Gobi Desert, and while this has not happened yet, it is not out of the question. Vimanas and other advanced devices are said to have been in use in the Uiger area, and the famous Russian explorer Nicholas Roerich reported seeing a flying disc over northern Tibet in the 1930s. Perhaps the craft was an ancient vimana coming from a still active city using Uiger technology that exists in Northern Tibet or the Gobi Desert. It is claimed that the Elders of Lemuria, known as the Thirteenth School, moved their headquarters prior to the cataclysm to the uninhabited plateau of Central Asia that we now call Tibet. Here they supposedly established a library and school known as The Great White Brotherhood. Chinese Philosopher Lao Tzu, born in 604 B.C., talked frequently of Ancient Masters and their profound wisdom. He wrote the famous book, Tao Te Ching, probably the most popular book ever written in Chinese. When he finally left China, near the close of his very long life, he journeyed to the west to the legendary land of Hsi Wang Mu. According to the ancient Chinese, this was the headquarters of the Ancient Ones. Could this have been The Great White Brotherhood and the Thirteenth School of Mu? References External links , wp Category:Advanced civilizations Category:37th parallel n Category:China